


redamancy

by ZeArk



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: ChanTae, M/M, TaeNi, Taechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeArk/pseuds/ZeArk
Summary: ❝ Then what do you want my prince? ❞❝ ... you. ❞





	

Linen broidered drapes, paint plastered on dry walls, and the illuminating chandeliers that rocked to and fro as the wind swept through the spacious room. The young prince hadn't found sleep so easy throughout the night, the constant tossing and turning as he came to terms with the one inevitable problem his brothers had so gracefully gone through; arranged marriage. Most if not all his siblings had married purely for the sake of his father and expanding their rule overseas – however, Chanhee had refused time after time the many marriage proposals offered by other empires and dynasties. He couldn't imagine being betrothed to a girl of which he did not love, sharing a family with a woman he barely knew, and taking on an empire with a porcelain doll aside of him. He wanted to push such thoughts out of his mind, burying his head in the satin sheets that covered his bed.

He remembered when he was younger he use to complain about the imperial red color being too bright on his eyes, and always snuck off to his brother's room, the royal blues and golds that tempted his eyes and fingers to touch. But as he grew older he found himself embodying the bright color, confidence in each step he took, full of passion and reserve, and dealing a great amount of energy.

As his thoughts began to warp his mind, he couldn't help but be alarmed at the sudden knocks that echoed through the door frame. Shadows casting out beneath the door to reach the hand-woven rugs that painted the floor with pretty pictures. Chanhee could only imagine who it could be, one of the guardsmen which was very unlikely given the hour, a servant, or possibly one of the members of the Yoo family. It couldn't be too bad of a guess, the Yoo's had come to stay among their palace after the announcement was made that Chanhee would be wed with Taeyun, daughter of Yoo Donghyun – but Chanhee had never expected that her brother would be accompanying her on the trip to Jeonju.

Being modest, he would admit over the past week he had become quite acquainted with the older male, walking among the palace's gardens, skipping stones at the lake, and even dwindling so close to one another whenever the occasion was for them to be called into the same room. At first Chanhee had thought he only liked the elder because of his closeness is age, but as a few days went by he felt a fondness for the white-haired prince. Something about him seem to set his heart in motion – the angelic smile, high cheek bones, sharp jawline, and the aesthetically pleasing hand size difference between he and Chanhee. Coming to terms with himself that he wasn't, and had never been attracted to females didn't concern him ; he was rather more surprised upon the fact that he had actually found someone he appreciated the company of.

" Chanhee, are you awake?"

The young prince rushed to the door, shaking his head in the process to rid himself of his previous thoughts. Chanhee was quick to unlatch the lock, swinging the door open for the light from the room to leak into the corridor. There he was, the handsome prince that he had just been daydreaming about – cloaked in white clothes with his kingdom's crest attached to the shoulder. As quickly as the door was opened, Chanhee was pulled back into his room, door shutting behind the two as the prince removed his hood to reveal his astounding features.

" Small prince, were you having trouble sleeping?" the elder asked with a chuckle, peering around the room. Chanhee nodded, going back over to smoothen down the bed sheets. But as he finished pulling down one side, the male had plopped down on his mattress, taking the material between his fingers.

" And this must be why you enjoy sleeping so much, the softest of fabrics, "

Chanhee had not known what to say, so he casually nodded – plopping down next to the older. They spent what seemed like hours in silence, both looking at anywhere but the other until they finally stretched out. The elder spread horizontally, sitting up against the pillows while Chanhee had sprawled out in his lap, arms wrapped around his waist firmly. If it wasn't for the fact that he was in the elders' lap, Chanhee would've fallen asleep long ago but he refused to let himself miss even a moment of his company.

" How do you feel about the marriage, Chanhee? "

" I ... I don't feel anything about it."

" Well you must think something of it, after all – you are the one getting married."

Chanhee sighed and tightened his grip. " I don't like it, I don't like thinking about it or hearing about it, or even reading about it. It's not what I want," he admitted. He couldn't see the intense gaze from the elder on him, but he could feel his fingers running through Chanhee's hair, softly brushing against his skin in each swift movement.

" Then what do you want my prince?"

" ... you."

The room had grown silent following his words, atmosphere full of bottled up emotions and words that went unspoken. But Chanhee had said his, words slipping past his plump lips – he had told him what he had truly wanted and no less did he want to take it back as the silence ate at his conscious, awaiting a reply from the elder. But there was nothing ... Not a sound or a word came from the other male, the quietness served as Chanhee's only comfort as those moments passed by so sluggishly.

It was when Chanhee sat up did he feel the embrace of the elder, and he melted into his touch. How could the touch of one person have such an impact on him – make him feel so secure, so comforted by just a subtle action?

" And who said you didn't already have me?" The way the elder had looked at him as he said those few words could keep the young prince content for years to come. Dark brown orbs staring back into his own as they released each other's hold, but they would not admit to themselves that they craved to linger on longer. The older prince brought his thumb to brush against Chanhee's cheek before placing a light kiss to his forehead, the younger's eyes fluttering shut.

" We should go to sleep, there are no schedules tomorrow – we could sleep in," the older suggested. Chanhee grinned shyly, followed by a nod. If it wasn't a surprise enough that the prince had returned his confession, it surely was now that he found himself cradled in the elder's arms, blankets piled and pulled past their shoulders.

" Good night Chanhee, "

" Good night ... Taeyang. "

\---

The morning rays slipped through the curtains and crawled onto the bed, lighting the two boys faces as they slept. Unfortunately, Chanhee happened to be a light sleeper and couldn't help but attempt to shield his eyes from the wretched thing that had awoken him from such a lovely slumber. But he stopped himself short. Taeyang's eyes were still lidded, chest gently moving to the rhythm of sleep and Chanhee was at least, mesmerized, and at most – absolutely stunned by the beauty of such a being. He gently reached up to brush his fingers against the elder's hair, pushing it back slightly but Taeyang had caught his hand in his own and pulled him closer, closing the distance between them.

They were now chest to chest, noses barely brushing. Once Taeyang had slowly opened his eyes, sleep still taking a toll on him as he blinked away the weariness, he beamed at the younger prince, taking his hand within his own before whispering to the younger, " Good morning my prince."

It sent chills running across his skin, ' my prince ', the words clouded his mind – adrift in the elder's charms. If Taeyang hadn't chuckled upon seeing his reaction, Chanhee would have never seemed to take his eyes off of him. Instead, he just grinned along with him, stretching his arms around the elder's neck and burying his head into his shoulder. Taeyang welcomed him into his hold, placing gentle kisses atop his head and leisurely stroking the back of his head with his one free hand.

" Prince Chanhee, are you awake yet – Chanhee?" A voice called from the corridor. Chanhee was the first to move, tripping over the blankets as his foot became tangled in the mess and Taeyang had to firmly hold his forearm or else he'd have fallen face first onto the floor boards.

" Sir Chanhee, are you alright? I hear struggle!"

" Everything is fine – don't come in, I ... I'm not dressed!"

" For heaven's sake, why not? Sir, I do advise you to let me come in, your – "

He groaned in frustration and kicked the blankets away, Taeyang taking cover beneath them as Chanhee scurried to the door, unlatching the lock and throwing the door open wildly to mutter a quick, what.

The guard was startled, but took record time to recover. " Sir, your father is asking for you and prince Taeyang in the garden, he hasn't seen the older prince all morning. I guess he was hoping you would know something of his whereabouts?"

" Ah, yes – I'll find him immediately. We shall meet him in the garden, alright? Alright," he grinned and gracefully closed the door in a swift movement before letting his head drop down, catching the door instead.

" Sir – "

" I'm alright! No need for panic ... "

The guard's footsteps quickly faded down the hallway, followed by the sounds of rustling sheets behind him. Taeyang slipped from beneath the sheets, placing his hands on Chanhee's shoulder to offer comfort for the previous events that had just unfolded. It was quite embarrassing Chanhee thought, tripping like a fool in front of him and not to mention the concern of the guard had sickened him a bit. He didn't want Taeyang to think he was needy and selfless when there wasn't any company, although his staff had treated him like he was, Chanhee did not need their assistance most often, but never refused to be polite and courteous of them.

" Looks like we won't be sleeping in after all, "he chuckled. Chanhee nodded, turning around and pulling the elder closer to him by hugging his sides. It was a tender moment between the two, both of them realizing that it would be hours before they could be together again. How odd it felt for the two of them, only imagining what a secret love life would be for the two. Chanhee's mind was clearly off in other places as he held Taeyang so close to him, thinking about renouncing his title instead of following in his father's foot-steps, but his mother would never allow it and his father might as well give up his connections to the Yoo family in the process. Besides, it was unheard of that two prince's would marry from different empire's. It was unheard of that two princes would marry at all.

Chanhee sighed, not wanting to release Taeyang from his hold but if he waited too long it would be minutes before the guard would come back to remind him, and so he released him from his hold, finger-tips still brushing against the cloth of his clothing.

" Let's walk together Chanhee, I wouldn't want you looking so sad in front of your father," Taeyang suggested. Chanhee nodded to that as well, a small grin tugging at his lips. Taeyang smiled as well, opening the door for Chanhee as he exited the room. Once they were in the hallway Taeyang laced their fingers together realizing how cold the others hands were – and as they walked together, Taeyang did all he could to warm the youngers hands, whispering to him words of comfort and relief. It wasn't long before they reached the garden where his father was standing below the arch crowned with red and white roses. They had released each other's hands as they approached him, Chanhee's father turning around just in time.

His father was a charming man, dazzling smile and features despite his age. He had grinned so widely at the two boys, gesturing for Chanhee to follow him and halting Taeyang from accompanying them. They had walked for some time leaving Taeyang behind, walking around the many pathways, flowers on each turn and every corner could be spotted with a tree. It was known to be one of the most peaceful places among the palace, quiet, beautiful, and the aroma was absolutely delightful.

" Chanhee, your mother believes this marriage will keep us tied to the Yoo family for another century, and you happy. Is she right – would you be happy Chanhee?"

He was at a loss for words, courteously walking aside his father.

" Would you like me to be honest?"

" I would always wish for you to be honest with me Chanhee, "

Chanhee sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He wasn't sure how to go about telling his father of his wants, and he surely didn't want to think of going against his own mother and her wishes. She had only wanted him to be happy and to live a prosperous life, but when it came down to it Chanhee had to admit to himself that he would not be happy. He would be dreading the day of his announced marriage, and would feel sickened to have to keep his relationship with Taeyang buried under secret meetings and countless nights of not returning to his room where his wife would be expected to stay. And so it tipped, his emotions washing over the desires of his parents and towards the desires of his own.

" No, I wouldn't be happy. I wouldn't even if I tried, it's not what I want –it's what mother wants, and I know – "

" Does Taeyang make you happy?"

Chanhee's expression had fell from concerned to worried.

" I don't understand, what do you – "

His father chuckled wholeheartedly and took a pause in his steps before turning to Chanhee, wide grin taking up a proportion of his face, " Chanhee, I may be old but I am not blind. The Yoo's have only stayed with us a short while and you two have already made such a connection," his father said with a chuckle. " Now will you answer my question?"

Chanhee's cheeks were lighten up from embarrassment that his own father had seen through the two boys so easily. He was shying away from his father's gaze until he nodded slowly.

" Yes, Taeyang does make me happy."

\---

Chanhee leaned back onto the terrace wall, smiling to himself as he recounted his talk with his father. He couldn't help but wonder how his father had accepted him so easily? Saw through them as if they were transparent? And atop all of that, he wondered how he would manage to talk to his mother and succeed in getting her to call off the marriage.

It took him a few moments until he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder blades causing him to slightly jump in shock before pivoting in the opposite direction. And there he was, grin fitted on his lips, getting lost within the elder's gaze as he had done so many countless times. Taeyang pulled Chanhee into his chest, arms curling around his waist and letting Chanhee bury his head into his shoulder. The boys were giggly, both rocking side to side as they let short giggles leave their lips and exchanged endearing looks. Taeyang had pressed his forehead to Chanhee's, letting his eyes flutter shut before placing a soft kiss to his nose and earning a gentle smile from the younger.

" Did something happen while father and I were away?"

Taeyang nodded, revealing his dark orbs so that he could look upon the younger.

" Chanhee ..."

" Yes? "

" One day you will have to remind me to thank your father, "

" For what? "

 

 

" ... For giving me my wonderful little prince ... my prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Another TaeNi one-shot. Honestly, I just like this pairing. After working with them the first time I wanted to do another. Anywho, this is pretty short, 2705 words I think. Very different than my last one. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
